Who We Were
by Revan's Pet Duck
Summary: One Shot: DSF Revan & LSM Exile. When they were jedi students they were friends, during the war they were comrades, as rogue jedi they were lovers and once they found their paths they became enemies. Angst, Drama, Romance, Action: Oh my! Read & Review!


This is completely off track from my normal Kotor stuff considering I usually have a female Revan and female Exile. But I felt like I'd make an exception and make my exile a male for once. :) So, here goes a quick fic featuring our favorite Sith Lord and our favorite General. Note: Also against the normal is that I usually feature both light side, but my Revan is dark side while my exile is light side. I shush now. Okay, here goes. –cough- don't forget to review! –cough-

Disclaimer: Ignoring the Mandalorians Wars and the exile's meeting with the council, I take credit for the plot and for the name Mace Dannin, my male exile. Other than that, this isn't mine. It's fan fiction people!

Warning: Contains typical violence (nothing disgusting really) and suggestive themes at one point. This fic is basically angst, romance, action/adventure, and drama. Yay! Now enjoy!

**Who We Were**

_By, Sarah aka Revan's Pet Duck_

General Mace Dannin ran forward at an almighty speed given to him by the powers of the Force with his double viridian lightsabers held at his sides as he ran towards the enemy. The Mandalorians he was leading his troops towards.

His troops greatly respected Mace. Not many of the jedi Generals ran with the ground troops, usually planning from afar. In fact, outside of Mace only one other jedi fought on the ground in every single battle.

Revan was the leader of the entire Republic effort with her shadow Malak at her side. Mace was a close friend of both of them, and when Revan and Malak left the Order to lead the war against the Mandalorians, Mace took his chance and joined with them.

Back in the present thoughts, Mace swung his right handed saber in the armor of the closest Mandalorian, the Republic troops behind him, shooting rapidly at the Mandalorians while a troop fighting with blades ran up just behind Mace. They all activated their energy shields quickly as they fought.

The taste of war… it was something different to Mace. He had learned to detach himself from the battle, fight in cold blood, heartlessly and ruthlessly doing what needed to be done. He ran the same words over and over again in his head: The end defines the means.

The viridian glow alarmed the Mandalorians, yet they kept coming at Mace who hacked away at them. Decapitating one, chopping off both arms of the next, stabbing a third in the chest, it was a routine. Almost like lightsaber practice back at the enclave, but following through on the strikes instead of stopping millimeters from the flesh.

But for some reason, this battle was different. It wasn't just the atmosphere, and the fact that it would later be known as the last battle of the Mandalorian Wars, but Mace changed during this battle.

He first noticed it as he threw out his hand, trying to knock back troops with a force wave. It worked, but the effects were weaker than they usually were. Mace ignored it, and tried to detach himself yet again from the pain he felt.

Jedi felt the death of those around them. And it was difficult but Mace had been able to remain ignorant to the pain of all the dead at the previous battles. There were techniques learned by the jedi to block out death. Mace though he had mastered them. Apparently, they were failing him.

But as a ship flew overhead, blasting away Mandalorian ships in the air as it flew, Mace felt his barriers break. The screams of the dying penetrated his mind, overcoming him.

Knocking him out of the pain, or into physical pain, was a sword cutting into Mace's arm and then a blaster shot hitting his shoulder. He grunted from the pain and stood up from where he had fallen, his left arm now useless. He quickly put away that one saber and began fighting with only his right lightsaber.

The routine returned to him, passively killing all who crossed his path, and though the pain was washing over his like a drip of water sliding down one's face, he could control it.

The battle was long and hard. Obviously Mace's troops had won their small sector of the gigantic battlefield that was Malachor V. The general had good strategies, and was a good reason why the Republic was winning the war now.

Eventually, after long hours, even a couple days of battle, Mace was able to stop and get some rest. His troops had finished what they were sent to do and Revan had requested his presence back on The Dusk, Revan's main ship. Mace quickly hopped a ship back up into space where Revan was waiting for him.

Pacing her office on board, Revan ignored the fact that Malak was knocking on her open door. The tall and bald man coughed to catch her attention.

"What?" Revan asked exasperated.

"Sorry Rev, but Mace just arrived," Malak told the female jedi in front of him. Revan's appearance brightened a bit.

"Sorry Mal, I've just been a bit stressed with this war going on and all," Revan said bitterly. Malak rolled his eyes. Revan was probably the most coolheaded person he knew.

"Stressed, you, right." He muttered. Revan gave him a look. "I'll just let Mace in then."

Moments after Malak walked away Mace ambled into Revan's office. It was simple, with plenty of maps of Malachor V spread out over a desk. A few plain bookshelves holding many different books, mostly strategic and a few history books. The room was grey and plain, a very boring background for Revan, Mace observed. The interesting thing about her office was the giant viewscreen that allowed her to observe the battle below on Malachor.

"Revan," Mace greeted his old friend. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh get serious, we're in a war!" Revan exclaimed. Mace raised an eyebrow as he sat down in the chair behind her desk.

"Rev, you never get stressed, why are you acting so crazy?" he asked with a bit of a smirk, but with a hint of concern. Revan looked at him and sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"I need a second opinion on something," she sighed. Mace looked Revan over. She looked torn. He could see hints of her old self before the war, like back at the enclave, the easily entertained and mischievous Revan. But there were traces of a new Revan. A more serious, down to business, and angrier Revan. She didn't look much different though, still possessing the same piercing green eyes, sleek black hair and pale skin. But her presence through the force had changed.

Did he feel a hint of the dark side arising in Revan?

"What do you need a second opinion on?" Mace asked casually.

"The Iridonian tech under your command, he has a mass shadow generator," Revan explained. "I'm not sure exactly how it works or anything, he tried explaining it to me but I couldn't comprehend a word of it, I never really understood mechanical speech… but I'm pretty sure it'd guarantee a win. But he says it may kill some of our own. Several causalities probably."

"And you don't want to kill our own?" Mace questioned her. "You could get most of our troops off quickly."

"Yes, we could, but the Mandalorians will suspect something like that," Revan sighed again as she slid down the wall. Mace stood up and walked over to her and sat next to the strong woman in front of her.

"You forgot one aspect," Mace pointed out. "Mandalore. If you can disable him, then the troops will fall. It's easier, with less death." Revan looked up into his roguish face.

Mace was a rather good looking jedi really. He had sandy brown hair with a small beard and pale blue eyes. He had a quirky grin and milky white skin. Often detached, combining himself with the force yet possessing talent with a lightsaber many wished they had, he was something of a rogue, standing aside from the typical jedi. But not like Revan. No, he wasn't an attention-lover nor was he very charismatic. He was loyal, fair and hard-working… and that drove others to trust him.

"That would work…" Revan thought. She smirked as she pulled out her silver lightsabers.

"Ready to go kick some Mandalorian ass?" Revan asked with a wink.

"Your favorite general of course," Mace mock bowed to Revan who rolled her eyes as she flourished her sabers and put them away. They walked out of the room.

"Malak!" Revan called.

Quickly enough Malak reappeared. "What do you need now Revan?" he asked her with more than just a hint of annoyance.

"We're in a war Malak, stop being lazy and go find out where Mandalore is on Malachor," Revan ordered him. Malak walked off rolling his eyes to go get what Revan had asked for. She smiled up at Mace, who was at least a head taller than her.

"With their leader gone they won't be able to form a single line of defense against us," Revan planned with a bit of a determined glint in her eyes. "Then we will crush the Mandalorians."

Mace didn't say anything. He wanted to say how they should just make the Mandalorians surrender, not crush them. But he wasn't the one in charge of the war. He was just Revan's general. Despite his talents and loyalty.

It didn't take long for a ship to be arranged for Revan, Mace and Malak to go down to Malachor V's surface. As soon as they stepped off the ship they were greeted by an Iridonian Mace recognized. It was Bao-Dur, the only Iridonian tech under his service.

"The Mass Shadow Generator is in place General, Commander," Bao-Dur told the Revan and Mace.

"We're not going to use it Bao-Dur," Mace told the Iridonian. Bao-Dur looked a little annoyed that he had gone to so much trouble. "But leave it anyways, just in case of a last-ditch effort if needed." Bao-Dur nodded his head and walked off in an opposite direction.

The three of them walked along Malachor's surface, to where Madalore was last seen directing his troops against another jedi's squadron. As they walked Revan left instructions for Mace.

"I am pretty sure I can best Mandalore," Revan told her close friend. "But in case I fail, I want you to activate the mass shadow generator. Even if I do win, if the Mandalorians push on, we may need to use it."

"We've been ahead in this war since we joined the effort," Malak pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "With the jedi and the Republic together, we're going to win this war. Not to mention Revan's brilliant tactician skills."

"Thank you Mal," Revan smirked at Malak. Mace almost rolled his eyes. Malak always sucked up to Revan. It had been that way when they were kids, it was that way when they were fighting a war.

A squadron of soldiers being led by another jedi, unfamiliar to Mace by name but the face was recognizable. She was a senior jedi knight when Revan had inspired the jedi to leave. She had joined almost immediately. The jedi was rather well-known as a fierce warrior.

Ahead, in front of the squadron of republic soldiers, ahead of the female jedi and the glow of her double-bladed violet lightsaber, stood fully-armored Mandalorians, led by the Mandalore. In a fully silver uniform, a helm over his head to distinguish him, he could almost be seen as a child's nightmare.

"Let's end this," Revan said in a quiet voice. Deathly quiet. She ignited her silver sabers and walked forward, ignoring any scuffles in her path. Behind her, Malak pulled out his double-bladed blue lightsaber as Mace drew his viridian sabers. Her loyal 'henchmen' you could call them, they killed a Mandalorian here and there on their way through the many Mandalorians and republic soldiers. Mace watched as the jedi he had seen murder so many Mandalorians, finally fall in battle.

He felt her pain too.

It was like it had been a couple days ago down on the battle field. Only more intense as it was another jedi, one he had known somewhat. And she was so close to him, barely ten feet away. He felt he might've collapsed if he hadn't sucked it up, built up his barriers stronger, and felt himself pulling on Malak and Revan's force aura's to keep him alive.

Revan was heading for Mandalore. There he was, standing, gutting a republic soldier with two vibroswords at once. Revan looked at him with a dark gleam… a hungry gleam for a fight, in her eyes.

"I, Revan Baton, challenge Mandalore to a death duel," Revan called. Mandalora looked up at the semi-small woman challenging him. He sized her up, Mace could tell he was though he couldn't see the Mandalorian's face.

"I, Mandalore, accept your challenge Revan Baton," Mandalore declared. He raised his vibroswords in a challenge and Revan closed the large distance between them into a much smaller one. Many Mandalorians and Republic officers stopped their small battles and watched as the jedi and the leader of the Mandalorians began their deadly battle.

Mandalore was, without any surprise, extremely skilled with the blade and despite the less lethal affects it had as opposed to Revan's lightsabers, and he fought as if he were holding such murderous weapons.

The two duelists circled each other for a moment. Until they both charged forward at the same time. Revan swung her right saber in an uppercut motion, and was blocked by both vibroswords. She took her left saber and made for Mandalore's neck, but he ducked, so that the silver light flashed over his head, avoiding collision. Revan grunted and twirled around, lifting one saber behind her back to block the vibrosword that was being aimed in a chopping motion towards it. She did a back flip over Mandalore, but he wasn't surprised when her silver blades, marked in an 'x' reached down to slice him. He backed up quickly a few steps and met her blaces with his vibroswords.

The onlookers gasped each time it seemed apparent that one would be struck. Mace and Malak watched, showing their similar level of interest differently. Mace was admiring Revan's technique, and Mandalore's as well. Neither would reveal any weaknesses. Equal aggression and defense, both possessed a second sense for the other's battle movements. Mace felt a smirk crawl onto his face as he watched. Revan was certainly something to watch… as was her battling.

Malak was wearing a look of pure admiration. He certainly had talent with a lightsaber, usually using his extraordinary strength to his advantage, but the quickness of the battle and the fact that it seemed more like a practice duel, one you could find in a jedi enclave, surprised Malak. He openly admired the duelists with a look much like a few of the watching soldiers' expressions.

"I will crush you and all that stand against the Mandalorians!" Mandalore grunted as his right vibrosword caught Revan's left saber as she moved to decapitate him.

"We'll see about that," Revan mutterd through gritted teeth and she swerved her saber, cutting his hand off at the wrist. A few hushed gasps were heard as Madalore's hand fell to the edge. But even with one hand and one vibrosword, the Mandalorian leader still fought Revan fiercely. She took both sabers in at different directions and he surprised the young jedi by collapsing to the ground to avoid both sabers. He rolled side to side as she crashed down her silver lightsabers trying to stab him as he lay on the ground, but quickly enough he found a way to his feet and with his vibrosword gripped tightly in his left hand took a swung at Revan's ankle. The tip caught her, made her bleed lightly. She made no acknowledgement to the pain though, and none to what she felt as Mandalore caught her shoulder lightly as well.

Instead she responded with a simple answer. Two lightsabers plummeted into Mandalore's chest. The Mandalorians surrounding the death duel looked on with confused and agonized looks. The republic looked on with new hope and joy as the leader of the Mandalorians fell.

"You have bested me," Mandalore whispered as he fell backwards. Revan switched off her blades and the Mandalorians collapsed. "Now the Mandalorians will die." And with that he died.

Revan looked at the surrounding Republic soldiers and the Mandalorians. She caught sight of Malak, and finally her eyes rested on Mace. She gave him a smile, telling him something along the lines of 'I did it' and he smiled back with pride.

But despite his pride, he felt the power… the darkness emanating from Revan. It was only a trickle at first, and still was quite small. But it was growing. Every second.

Unfortunately, Mace's thoughts were interrupted by hundreds of Mandalorians screamed and jeering and yelling and calling out "For Mandalore!" Revan's plan had backfired, and with the death of their leader, the Mandalorians were fighting with more vigor than before.

"Shit!" Revan exclaimed as she cut through one of the Mandalorians, her silver sabers blazing again. "Mace, comm Bao-Dur. Get him to activate the mass shadow generator. Whatever it's going to do, it'll stop whatever is going to happen if he doesn't. Because if he doesn't, I'm pretty sure we're all pretty dead."

Mace stared for half a second as another Mandalorians attacked Revan (stupidly), cut her shoulder deeper from the cut she had received from Mandalore, and then died by Revan's saber.

"You got it," Mace nodded his head as he pulled out the commlink he had to stay in contact with Bao-Dur. "Bao-Dur, you there?"

"Yes General?" the Iridonian's flat voice broke through the commlink.

A Mandalorians came charging at Mace. He gutted it with his unoccupied hand in association with its matching viridian lightsaber before continuing his conversation. "Revan said to access the mass shadow generator, whatever it's going to do. She killed Mandalore and now the Mandalorians are fighting more fiercely than before."

"I'm on my way General," Bao-Dur responded and the conversation ended as Mace put away the commlink, ignited his other saber and began fighting back the Mandalorians again.

Moments passed by… until Mace, Revan and Malak witnessed what the mass shadow generator would in fact do. Ships from the sky began to fall. Landing on soldiers still in battle, killing off so many on both sides. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ Mace thought to himself as he grabbed Revan next to him and force jumped out of the way of a falling piece of spacecraft.

"Thanks Mace," Revan said, smirking at him before kicking a Mandalorian back as he ran towards the two, fallen on the damp surface of Malachor. Mace smiled back at Revan and stood up, holding out a hand for his fellow jedi. She took it, stood up, and he swung her around to kick into another Mandalorian heading their way.

"We make a good team General," Revan grinned at Mace.

"Indeed we do," Mace concluded, flipping over Revan to bring his viridian sabers down on another Mandalorian while Revan slid below to trip a second enemy, stabbing her new victim with her own pair of lightsabers.

The battle continued, but it didn't last an extremely long time. Eventually, the Mandalorians in the area died and Revan, Malak and Mace found their way back to where Bao-Dur the tech was.

"Did you actually know what the mass shadow generator was going to do?" Revan asked the Iridonian with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I have an idea now," Bao-Dur replied. "And it wasn't supposed to be that. I wasn't sure… but I've been looking over it. I think I understand the machine now better. It wasn't working correctly. I have tried to shut it off but I can't. The switch is stuck."

Malak cracked his knuckles like a show-off. "May I take an attempt?" Bao-Dur stepped out of the burly jedi's path and Malak pulled the switch with ease. "Now ships should be able to take off without fear of falling this time."

Revan rolled her eyes. "Show off," she muttered to Mace who chuckled lightly. Another smirk shared between the two, and then they, along with Malak and now a group of the techs in the area including Bao-Dur, headed to find a ship that was already on the surface beforehand and could take them off the planet. They were afraid that something was going to happen to it soon. Possibly something unfavorable.

XxXxX

A victory party was a strange idea, Mace mused to himself as he stood in a Telosian ballroom, holding a glass of wine in his hand, wearing his best jedi robes. Telos had been a planet with a republic headquarters, one where Revan decided to arrive after their 'victory' at Malachor. So now, milling around in the ballroom were the jedi who fought in the war and won, any Republic officers of significance and their wives and husbands, and a few other guests of high Telosian stature.

It was certainly an interesting world to Mace. He had wandered around, going into some of the museums and galleries, admiring the works and the histories.

Ever since Malachor, a week ago, Mace had felt strange. Different. Broken in a way. The force had vanished from him. There was no other explanation. All he could remember was when they found the ship Revan decided to leave him, the screams, all the deaths, they broke through his barriers and overwhelmed him through the force. He had tried a new way to block them out, to disconnect the force from himself. But the problem was that it hadn't returned. He hadn't felt it since then.

It was almost as if his lightsaber had been robbed of him. He felt naked without the current of the force flowing through him as it had all his life before. All his twenty seven years, even when he was a child before he became a jedi, he felt it, just didn't know what it was.

And not it was gone from him. He stared out a window as a speeder passed by. Footsteps were approaching in his direction, and despite his lack of ability to feel the force, he still could recognize Revan's presence as she appeared next to him with a hand placed on his shoulder and a glass of wine in the other. She wasn't wearing her jedi robes. She hadn't since she had joined the war five years ago. Instead she was wearing a rather ravishing emerald dress that complemented her eyes wonderfully.

Mace couldn't help but steal a glance. He knew Revan was beautiful if not only strong, brave, charismatic and smart. Her black hair, usually worn back in a quick ponytail or lying flat for battle, was now in a long and elegant braid. She wore no jewelry except for a small necklace. Mace recognized the necklace. It was made of a crystal she had found with him and Malak back on Dantooine. Mace himself had cut the hole in it and created the necklace. She had been wearing it everyday since they had left the jedi. They discouraged jewelry.

Revan filled out the dress nicely. It draped against her petite body nicely, showing off her looks. It seemed to be made of the finest silks and the glow of it with the light from the lowering Telosian sun outside the window made her seem to glow.

"Every man in this room must be drooling over you," Mace complimented her.

Revan smirked and stepped in front of her long time friend and took a sip of her wine. "All except one since I don't see any drool dripping from yours," she replied cockily.

"I'm not one to express myself by drooling or ogling," Mace told her, grinning back at her.

He had never really thought of Revan in the aspect he was thinking of her now. Of course, he had never seen her in such an eloquent getup before. It had always been jedi robes or armor appropriate for war. And he had always thought of her as a jedi or a soldier. But now… he saw her as something else than that: a woman. A damn beautiful woman at that.

Revan walked back behind to Mace and leaned into his ear. "I know what you're thinking," she whispered with a small smile. "You're something to look at too." Mace turned to Revan now as she was smiling at him with a new gleam in her eyes.

He had seen all the looks before. Her mischievous look, whenever she was ready to cause trouble for the masters back at the enclave. The determined look whenever she was preparing for battle, or ready to fight. Her cocky look, usually used when she was talking to Malak. The passionate look she had in her eyes when she first spoke about how she objected to what the council was doing.

But this was certainly different. And Mace told her so. "This is different," he said.

Revan let loose a small chuckle. "Is different bad?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mace smiled. "Not at all." And with that he leaned into Revan and kissed her. He had never been one for romance, first of all being a jedi and second of all being an outsider to the galaxy. Mace was always one to step off to the side when it came to any kissing games back when they were apprentices.

But he couldn't lie to himself and say he had never admired Revan as someone he wouldn't mind being with. She had always interested him really; he just never decided to try anything.

But this was certainly different. Now that there was no more war and no more jedi nonsense, he could tell her what he wanted, kiss her when he wanted, because it was quite clear from the way she was putting her arms around his neck that she didn't mind this show of affection at all. Mace answered by setting his wine glass down behind him on the windowsill and placing his arms around Revan's back, holding her small form tightly to him.

Revan reached up her arm and ruffled up his blonde hair a bit as he kissed her again. It was certainly something, kissing Revan. He truly cared about her. Dare he say it, perhaps he loved her?

"That was enjoyable," Revan said quietly as they parted, their foreheads leaning against each other not. She was wearing a smirk on her face. It seemed that she was always smirking nowadays.

Mace smiled back at her. "I must agree," he whispered before kissing her lightly again.

Remembering that they were at a party, and that a few guests were probably staring by now, Mace and Revan parted their ways, but vowed to continue their 'conversation' later afterwards.

Indeed they did. Back at the ship which most of the jedi ended up staying in, Revan met Mace in his room later that night. And there they stayed for the night.

XxXxX

Mace walked the long hall. It was a long walk. Well, obviously it would be for a long hall. But could you call it a hall? It was more like a walkway. A walkway of ice.

Yes, Mace was walking in the academy on Telos. But it wasn't technically an academy since there were no students. They were waiting for him. Waiting for him in the meeting room, just sitting around in chairs, were five jedi masters. Mace knew that they couldn't wait to sentence him to death or something.

But he had come seeking redemption. Perhaps, redemption wasn't the right word. Mace just wanted to return to the jedi. He hoped perhaps that they would take him back, and when they did so the force would return to him.

The damned force! He blamed everything on the lack of the force. Without it, he felt broken. Ever since Malachor, over three months ago, he had felt broken. And without the force, Mace couldn't feel what he used to be able to feel. He couldn't comprehend life without the force, much less live it right. He felt confused so often, so vulnerable and… human.

And it was the force's fault for Revan. For she had left. And with her went Malak. And they had returned not long ago, as sith.

Mace had been right when he first thought she might've been falling to the dark side. Back on Malachor. He lost everything on Malachor. It was where he began to lose Revan to the dark side. And now it was complete.

So he wanted to return, even after his disobedience and the fact that he went to war. But no other jedi had returned. In fact, no other jedi who had fought under Revan that lived, hadn't gone with her.

She had asked him to follow her. She had told him that there was power just waiting for them, not far away. That she and Malak had discovered the ultimate power.

Mace didn't need the force then to know that Revan had fallen to the dark side.

"Mace Dannin, you return to us now, we are rather surprised of your visit," Master Kavar, a young master, not even twice the age of Mace, greeted the rogue jedi curiously.

"You should not have returned," spat Master Vrook. He was older, and a strict master. Mace had met him many times on Dantooine. He always wore a scowl, and had hated Revan. Mace, being close to Revan, now received the same hatred.

The rest of the meeting went by in a blur. An angry blur. Beyond comprehending the fact that he consistently tried to defend himself and that he had been accused as a failure and a dark sided fool by Masters Vrook and Atris, whose icy eyes matched her nature, Mace felt the rest of it whoosh by him.

But he remembered being exiled. So he was an exile now was he? He hadn't done anything that wrong! All he had done was go to war to fight for the Republic and then return. Well, all that wouldn't have made a difference to the masters. Because Mace could recall Revan during that time as well as a significant point.

Mace was asked to give them his lightsabers. In his anger at the unfairness of it all, the infuriated man stabbed his lightsabers into a pillar in the center of the chambers. The five masters watched as he left. He could hear them murmuring behind him but he was to angry to even try and make out what they were saying.

The pain after all this time, it was still raw. The pain of being broken, being a broken jedi without the force, the pain of having Revan and then losing her, and worse, losing her to the dark side. And Malak, as he had been a good friend, was a sad loss.

_Revan… what have you done? Why have you done this to me? To yourself? To Malak?_

The man known now as the Exile walked somberly towards the hangar in the hidden academy on Telos in the polar region, and left Telos, and he left and he wandered for many years. Ten years. Until something happened that triggered numerous events that would lead him back to a face he recognized from his past, his dreams, his nightmares and his future.

XxXxX

His black boots crunched as he walked along a deck towards a cloaked a hooded figure. He knew who it would be behind the mask. His new lightsabers, still viridian like the old, were ignited and in his arms. Behind him, his companions ignored the hooded and cloaked figure and instead ignited their own lightsabers and began attacking all the other life forms in the room.

"I see you've come for me Exile," the voice Mace Dannin could almost remember as Revan's. It had been so long since he had heard it. The way she called him an exile stung.

"And I thought you'd be glad to see me," Mace muttered.

"Oh but I am," Revan replied. She turned around and threw off her hood to reveal the same face, yet different in ways.

Her black hair had been cut short to her head, and she now had a nasty scar lining the right side of her face from her brow to her chin, but she still had the same porcelain skin and the same piercing green eyes. The memories came flooding back of times he had spent with her. And how he loved her.

_I used to love her,_ Mace told himself. _I have found new love from someone more dedicated to the light. More dedicated to me, and I to her._ Mace felt through the force Brianna fighting fiercely through bodies and people, killing all in her path.

"I have been waiting for this confrontation for a long time exile," Revan smirked. Mace gave her an icy stare with his steely blue eyes. "You look the same as always. Perhaps weathered a bit, but given that it's been around fifteen years, I'm not surprised."

"You were given a chance at redemption and you threw it away," Mace reminded her, having heard the truth behind what had happened to Revan. "You could've stopped this madness and come back to the galaxy as a savior."

"A savior?" Revan scoffed. "I don't need to be a savior. I have the ultimate power within my grasp."

"That's what you said last time and you see how that suited you? Malak attacked you and then you in turn killed him," Mace growled. Revan's smirk vanished and she took on a business-like look.

"That's what it takes to continue in this business of evil," Revan shrugged. "Malak was a necessary kill. As was Bastila. And you will be too when I'm done with you. Unless…"

Mace knew what she was going to say. He felt his companions behind him. They were finished with their duties with the others in the room besides the one wearing the black cape and flourishing in the dark side 'power'. Atton Rand, Brianna, Mira, Visas Marr and Bao-Dur were all behind him, carrying their own lightsabers. They were the lost jedi, followers of the light, and of Mace.

"I see you are one to inspire troops as well as I," Revan said sounding impressed as she glanced upon the people standing behind Mace. "I recognize a few of you." She looked at Atton. "You were a damn good jedi murderer at one point you know. I see you went soft."

Atton's eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond. Revan turned her attention to Bao-Dur.

"Ah Bao-Dur, of course I recognize you from Malachor especially," Revan smirked again looking at the Iridonian. "Good times weren't they?"

"If you call millions of deaths a good time, as I'd guess you do, then yes," Bao-Dur replied in a terse manner. Revan half rolled her eyes and looked amongst the three women.

"A huntress, a seer and…" Revan's eyes as she was staring at Brianna shifted over to Mace. "…One who loves him. Should I feel betrayed Mace?" she said actually using his name, cocking her head to the side and striding forward towards Mace. "I almost thought you might've come all this way to be at my side."

"I didn't follow you into darkness then and I won't now," Mace said defiantly.

Revan sighed and stepped even closer, face to face with Mace now, her eyes with an innocent façade playing over them, but he knew what was beneath them. Anger, hatred, fear, pain, and betrayal. "I always had wanted you to be there with me instead of Malak. Sure, he wasn't an exact idiot though he had his moments, but he wasn't you. You were always the smarter one, definitely more handsome and charming. And we had something, wouldn't you say?"

Brianna betrayed no emotion as Revan caressed Mace's face with an gloved hand. "Remember Telos?" She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "If you stay, we could have that again."

Mace hadn't changed his stature at all since Revan had come closer to him. Though he felt the old emotions rushing through him at Revan's touch, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't love her again. He couldn't love someone so dark and evil.

"I'm not that desperate Revan," Mace said coolly. The smirk slipped off Revan's face and she glared.

"So be it," she shrugged it off, whipping out her twin red lightsabers and flourishing them challengingly. "Let's do this then. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I always wondering who would win in a fight between us. I guess now we will see."

As Revan came charging at him, Mace felt despair wash over him as he realized he would have to kill her or be killed. "I guess we will see," he said quietly, holding up a viridian saber to match against Revan's. _Should I be more afraid?_ Mace asked himself.

_I should also feel grief but I don't. This is insanity, fighting a former friend, a former comrade, a former lover. This is a strange end for one of us. A strange end._

XxXxX

Now any information on the Mass Shadow Generator or anything else I got wrong, deal. Of course, I had no idea what had happened with the mass shadow generator (I blanked on the subject) until I was rereading Pazaak: Juma Rules (good fic, you should read it if you haven't) and saw that there was stuff on the mass shadow generator there. So I'm taking the author's word for it there! XD

By the way, I've never played as the male exile (gasp) so this thing is sort of new to me. I started a game as a male exile, with this name in fact (Mace Dannin) but I haven't gotten very far since I have another game (DSF exile) going and I don't own the game and our Xbox is horrible. Yep. Fun right? And the place where I usually rent the game? Disc got scratched.

Anyways, I've been interested in doing something a bit offbeat from my usual LSF Exile and Revan and this idea sort of came to me like a week ago from one of the pictures I saw while picture browsing on kotorfanmediadotcom. So here it is!

If anybody is out of character, ignore it. XD I sort of made Mace an Obi-Wan like character, and of course I took Revan into my own hands. Anyways…

I hope everybody enjoys this, I'm almost positive it's going to be just a one-shot fic. Perhaps eventually one day after I play as my light sided male exile I may add an epilogue, but for now this is it folks. And if you're wondering who wings the battle? Hm… Perhaps one day I'll tell you all…

Muaha! Enjoy! And review to tell me if you like it or not. And because you love me. And because I love reviews. And I will love you if you review. You get the point. I can't help it, I'm finishing this up at 6:45am when I've been up writing two thirds of it for the past couple hours. Bye!

(Psst! And check out my other fics!)

6-27-05


End file.
